


The Wraith

by writing_ramblings



Series: Monster Boyfriends [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blow Job, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: The Blackwatch wing had become hunted. The agents say they have seen a shadow roam through the halls and slip into the vents. McCree didn't believe such thing, until he saw the monster they describe crawling into his own bed.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Series: Monster Boyfriends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064786
Kudos: 21





	The Wraith

**Author's Note:**

> It's rhe first time I dive this deep into something like this and it's something I wanted to get off my system. I wrote the start of both of these half a year ago or a bit more, and finally decided to do something with them. The original plan was to have them up by Halloween, but it got too busy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Blackwatch wing had become haunted. The tales grew over the months after Blackwatch had been sidelined. McCree believed it was for that same reason: agents were getting bored and needed something to distract themselves. That or being on base for so long actually made them go crazy.

The myth of a shadow roaming the halls at night first came to light by Taylor. He was coming back from the gym one late night, and swore the thing flew over his head and into a vent. Then came Rainer, she heard claws against the door of one of the closets, and when she opened the door she saw glowing red eyes before she turned the light on to see the wisps of smoke vanishing around her, making it’s escape. Stones and Kimura were next, they wanted to see it for themselves, doubters of such tale. They reached Jesse in the bathroom after a shower, both had lost color in their faces, and Kimura’s phone was shaking in his hand.

They showed a tumbling video to Jesse, of the shadow coming around the corner before it pounced on them, but they were unharmed. So far no one has come out hurt, only scared. Jesse scoffed, somehow he found it hard to believe such a thing roamed the wing and there had been no solid proof. It’s not that he wanted people to die, but it would make more sense to him if this wraith showed signs of why it existed. If it had a purpose. Some say it just travels around base, a lost soldier that died and hadn’t found peace.

They bring it up to the commander one night in the rec room, he laughs and says there isn’t such a thing. And Jesse believes him.

That night, Jesse crawled late into Gabriel’s bed after shooting a few rounds, and the commander wasn’t there. It’s not uncommon, even with Blackwatch out of commission, Gabriel remains a busy man. He could be with Jack and Ana dealing with Overwatch business. McCree knows better than to wait for him as it could be a long night for Gabriel. He gets ready for bed and falls asleep quickly, with the smell of Gabriel on the pillows luring him into darkness.

He was woken up by a growl later, and the room going cold. He sat up when the door to the bedroom creaked, revealing a dark hallway. Black wisps crawled over the floor and gripped the doorframe like fingers. A black figure stepped into the room with not one, but two pairs of red eyes. As if Jesse was staring into a basilisk’s gaze, his body turned to stone, until whatever poison was in the air reached his heart, causing it to beat slower. There was another growl. A million ants ran down Jesse’s spine and cotton bloomed on his tongue. Instead of crying for help, or reaching for the gun Gabriel keeps in the drawer of the nightstand, something told him to not be afraid. If this indeed was the same beast that had been roaming the building, no one had gotten hurt.

As it hovered over to the bed, the wraith twisted and turned until it took a familiar form. Gabriel Reyes, still asleep, crawled onto the bed. Fingertips fading into black claws until they became human again. He found Jesse’s body and snuggled up close, while the cowboy did not move.

“Jesse,” Gabriel purred, face buried in McCree’s naked chest. It wasn’t new that Gabriel stuck to Jesse like glue once he was out of the shower. The commander joked about how Jesse was covered in sweat, grime, and sometimes blood, he had to enjoy those moments with clean Jesse as long as he could. Gabriel found it soothing resting under the cowboy’s chin and smelling the sweet spot on his neck until sleep took over.

Jesse did not sleep. He hugged Gabriel tighter as if it would keep whatever possessed his lover to stay away, or keep it inside. He’s not even sure if he saw right. Maybe the stories by his teammates were getting to him. Yet, he’s fully awake. He couldn’t have imagined things, could he?

Jesse barely slept, and he jolted awake when Gabriel’s lips pressed against his temple. Real or not, he couldn’t help smiling at the sight of Gabriel’s face highlighted by the morning sun.

His face shifted to concern after looking more into Jesse’s tired gaze. “You slept okay?”

Jesse hesitated, then nodded. “Just a nightmare.”

Gabriel brushed Jesse’s hair. “Sleep in some more, okay? I’ll wake you up for lunch.”

“Sounds good,” Jesse replied, it was not like his schedule was crazy full. McCree took Gabriel’s chin in his fingers and pulled him for a kiss. “How about you? Slept well?”

Gabriel nodded. “Nightmares haven’t come back since you started sleeping here.”

“I’m glad.”

They kissed again and Gabriel hovered on top of Jesse, pulling the covers over him again. “You need rest,” he still said, pulling a moan out of McCree when his half hard member rubbed Gabriel’s.

Jesse forgot what he saw, at least for a while. Gabriel’s was as solid and warm as always. His lips trailed paths down Jesse’s neck that only he would know how to make Jesse go crazy. “Now I need you.” Jesse wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist, pointing out he wouldn’t let him go until both end up breathless, sweaty and hearts about to explode.

After Gabriel woke Jesse up for lunch, they headed down to attend an Overwatch briefing. Jack has invited them before, while they might not be able to leave base, they can still offer their input and help out. Of course, this just gave them time to sit in the back, not really doing anything, but whisper to each other and hold hands under the table. Maybe get a little risky brushing the other’s thigh and crotch when they wanna tease the other.

This time McCree watched Gabriel closely. He looked at his temples and pictured a smaller eye there, where the shadow had it the night before. He admired Gabriel’s fingers; they remained normal. And there were no wisps of smoke, no growl, nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe Jesse dreamt it all.

“Ready to head out?” Gabriel asked and McCree realized the briefing was over.

McCree agreed but before they headed out, Jack pulled Gabriel aside, leaving McCree on his own. He made his way to the Blackwatch rec room. Kimura, Rainer, and three other agents were huddled together on the couch, watching something on Rainer’s phone.

“Another one of your ghost sightings?” McCree asked, leaning over the backrest.

“I placed a camera in the main hallway,” Rainer replied, hitting the playback button on her phone before handing it to Jesse. “Look”

Jesse watches the video and his eyes widen when the same shadow he saw the night before appears on the feed. First it was a long swirl of smoke before it stopped, looking like a human’s shadow without arms. Its four red eyes looked around before it faded away in a trail.

“We thought it just had two eyes, it has four,” Kimura pointed out as McCree gave Rainer her phone back.

“Maybe more,” one of the other agents said.

“But has anyone been reported hurt or missing?”

They shook their heads, but it was Kimura who voiced. “Neither in Overwatch. They haven’t even seen it.”

“Or believe it,” Rainer added.

“I bet it’s one of O'Deorain’s experiments,” another agent suggested, voice a little low in case the doctor is around.

Jesse laughed. “Can’t say I disagree.”

“Has Reyes said anything about it?”

“Hasn’t brought it up,” Jesse rubbed his chin. “I just think he’s not a believer. Send me the video, would you?”

“Done,” Rainer said as she worked on the request.

“I’ll show it to him. He’ll be happy to hear his black ops team is scared of a shadow.”

“This is not just a shadow, McCree,” Kimura said, tone cold.

“Yeah, we need to get to the bottom of it. And if it is Moira, then tell Reyes to tell her to keep it in her lab.” Rainer lowered her phone and Jesse felt his vibrating in his pocket, alarming him of a new message.

“Tell her yourself.”

“And be turned into something like that?! No, thank you.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Jesse said. But thanks to his teammates, he knew of someone else he could talk to. “I’ll see you around.”

Moira was found in her lab, not surprisingly, working by her desk. She was watching something similar to her healing serum on tubes and their reaction as she dropped a red chemical into them.

“What are you doing?” McCree questioned as he waltzed in.

“I’m observing how that chemical we found on Talon’s last soldiers would affect my own healing. If I could heal through it while one of you it’s injected or not.”

McCree just hummed before he crossed his arms. “Have you done anything to Gabriel lately?”

Her eyes parted from her project to Jesse. “Like what?”

McCree hesitated on answering. What if it’s not Moira? Will she use this to her advantage? But who else can he go to beside Gabriel? “Have you heard of the shadow roaming the wing?”

“Ah, that,” she drawled, leaning back on her chair.

“I saw Gabriel, last night he came back to our room and he was… he had four red eyes, and then he was back to normal.”

Moira nodded. “A side effect.”

McCree rolled his eyes. “So you are doing something to him.”

“Not on purpose, no. We’re still working on what he told you. We are dealing with what the enhancements did to him. But you know as well as anyone it hasn’t been easy.”

“But that?!” Jesse slammed one hand on her desk and the other points at the door where he came from. “That’s not Gabriel. And if I find out you did anything to him—”

“Talk to him, McCree. He has not reported this to me.”

“What does it mean?”

“That he might not know he’s doing this.”

Jesse stepped back and remembered Gabriel came back to the room still asleep. “He’s sleepwalking.”

“Unconsciously, his body is going out of control. Which means that even while he sleeps, we need to find a way to keep him controlled while we move forward.” Moira stood up, a long, thin finger against her chin. “I should get an example of this. McCree, if you love him as much as you claim, you will tell him to come and see me. I do not know what will happen if he continues to do this on his own.”

It had to be one of the few times where Jesse agreed with Moira. But he wouldn’t voice it. He left without much else to say and hoped he could talk to Gabriel before night comes.

Sadly it does not happen. After Jack asked Gabriel to stick back, they got a call for an emergency UN meeting. Gabriel told him to not wait, since these usually go on for a while. Still, McCree hoped when it was six in the afternoon and he still had no word from Gabriel. At eight he got a message, “better start on dinner without me.”

At ten he was sitting alone watching TV, looking at the door once in a while, or his phone. At eleven, he decides to take a shower. That will hopefully speed up time and once he’s out, Gabriel would be in the bedroom waiting.

McCree didn’t plan to stay under the warm spray for long, but his thoughts got the better of him. Moira said she didn’t do anything on purpose, yet Gabriel has turned into something inhuman. And it seemed he had no memory of it. Gabriel would not roam around base like that, risking lives if he was aware. Unless he did know, and could control it. Yet, he would tell Jesse. He would seek Jesse out for help or to at least guard him when he returned. The more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt about leaving Gabriel to go through that for one more night. Maybe if Jesse just watched over him that night; he has spent nights awake during steak-outs before, this wouldn’t be so different. Just that instead of a mob boss it was a monster. His monster.

Jesse heard the door open, and his body tensed. He waited to hear the toilet seat going up, or the sink starting, or even his name being called out by Gabriel. None of that happened. The water went cold and a shiver ran down Jesse’s spine. He saw it through the foggy glass that surrounded the shower from floor to ceiling. The shadow curling and twisting outside. It pressed against the glass, spreading, unable to find the slightest gap to slip through.

Jesse swallowed and he was not sure if he heard a hissing whisper of his name, or if that was just him losing his mind. The shadow banged against the glass, and Jesse’s heart beat faster. He heard it again, a faint call for him. His hand trembled as it went to the door. He swallowed again and slid it by an inch. It was enough for the shadow to quickly sneak inside and slam the glass shut again. Jesse waited for a solid impact like it did against the door as he closed his eyes, but the wraith wrapped around him instead, not to kill or to even squeeze, just to hold.

McCree barely moved, not knowing what to do. He looked down at his body and saw a pair of clawed, black hands grabbing his chest and brushing down. They didn’t mark, they didn't even hurt.

“Jesse.” McCree heard the whisper clearer. Gabriel’s voice, but raspy and possessive.

The hands continued to explore Jesse’s body, they weren’t shy to touch and feel, as if he was the thing that was unreal in this situation. They wanted to feel something solid, fleshy and warm instead of the hollowness inside of them.

The wraith growled and Jesse yelped when one of its hands wrapped around his hardening member. Jesse could feel the ghost of Gabriel’s plump chest behind him, but cold and frail. He’s sure he would hit the wall if he decided to let go and lean back.

McCree moaned as the hands continued to move, one slowly jerking him off.

“Gabe?” Jesse said, but got no answer.

A slick, long tongue slithered over Jesse’s shoulder and returned to whatever hole it came from. McCree grimaced, but couldn’t deny how strangely good it felt, and how it turned him on by wondering how that tongue would feel in other places. The wicked thing must be a mind reader as a second tongue glides between Jesse’s cheeks, making him stand on his toes and gasp.

“Gabriel,” Jesse said, his lip trembling and his hips buckling forward and back.

Jesse’s hands reached to touch Gabriel’s, but they vanished into wisps. “I wanna see you, Gabriel.” He turned around to face the man he loved, but only found a cloud black as a starless night. Jesse raised one hand up to where he knew Gabriel’s jaw would be if he was solid. The wraith moved around it until it began to take shape. A more solid face rested against Jesse’s palm. It was Gabriel’s, but more transparent and Jesse could see the four red eyes beginning to fade.

McCree could feel him shifting, his skin forming again until it was tangible. Gabriel gasped and he looked like most of his body was painted with dark gray ink. Half of his face was normal, one eye on the right side and his mouth was the right size. The other side still sported two red eyes and the slit of his mouth extended almost to his ear, showing sharp teeth instead of his human ones.

“Jesse?!” He sounded scared, startled awake. He stepped back and looked at his dark, clawed hands. A third hand appeared and he jumped back, as if he could get away from it.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jesse cooed him, grabbing his face gently. Surprisingly, both sides felt the same. His beards and skin were soft as always, but one side was colder.

“I can hurt you!”

“No! You haven’t!” Jesse clarified. “But you knew?”

“I…” Gabriel trailed off, looking away from Jesse’s eyes. “I knew about the claws, but this…” he looked down at himself. “Moira was working on it.”

“You do it in your sleep. You’re the ghost of the Blackwatch wing,” Jesse said, trying to light up the tone, but Gabriel’s not amused.

“Have I—?”

“You haven’t hurt anyone,” Jesse quickly assured. “Did you just get here?”

Gabriel shook his head. “I got back like five minutes ago. But I laid on the bed to rest my eyes and now I’m here…”

Jesse stepped closer, thankful that Gabriel had nowhere to run. “Are you hurting?”

He took a moment to think. “No. It just feels weird.” Gabriel stared at his hands again. A fourth arm grew from under his left. “Hard to believe even when it’s happening to me.”

“That makes both of us,” Jesse said, placing one hand on Gabriel’s hip and trailing it up. He’s surprised when he came in contact with the first arm, not used to the distance being so short. His hand moved from there to Gabriel’s stomach, across his chest and to his neck. “Do you like that?” He asked when he felt Gabriel’s skin shivering.

Gabriel tilted his head and looked down at Jesse’s member, fully hard even with some time since Gabriel’s exploration. “I could hurt you.”

“I know you won’t, sunbeam,” Jesse cradled his neck and leaned forward. Jesse observed the mouth slit cutting through Gabriel’s beard and noticed how the older man grimaced and faced the other way to hide the gash. It just tempted McCree more to kiss him. He gave Gabriel time to push him back, but when he didn’t, Jesse crushed his mouth with Gabriel’s. It started innocent, a couple of lovers having their first kiss. As the seconds went by and Jesse went back for a second, they became comfortable quickly, already knowing each other’s mouths. Jesse’s eyes snapped open when Gabriel’s tongue sneaked into his mouth. It was definitely longer and slicker, with a pointy end rather than normal round one.

His eyes fluttered closed again when Gabriel’s lips pulled him back into a groggy state. Gabriel had hypnotized him, like he always did when they kissed. That hadn’t changed at all. When Gabriel pulled away, his tongue slid out of Jesse’s mouth, which remained opened and feeling numb, hoping more would come.

Gabriel huffed. “Are you sure, chiquito?” One of Gabriel’s claws brushed over Jesse’s bottom lip, closing his mouth.

Jesse nodded, not trusting his words.

“Then…” Gabriel paused as the dark gray skin swallowed the remains of his natural one. It melts into it, making it look as real as it can. He blinked and his eye turned red, the fourth one appeared as well. The other half of his mouth growed wider as he smirked. “Let’s get this to the bed.”

If Gabriel’s room hadn't been set to soundproof, people would have barged in to see who was being murdered. McCree was screaming and his throat was sore. His body was in a beautiful arc as his hands were being pulled down to his sides by two of Gabriel’s hands. The other two were keeping Jesse’s thighs up as Gabriel’s tongue made its way into Jesse’s tight hole, exploring what it could reach and circling like a curious creature.

“Gabriel!” Jesse gasped, breathless as he looked down, over his heaving chest, he could see Gabriel’s red eyes squinting in full focus before they closed, savoring Jesse’s sweet spot. McCree wanted to be set free, but he desired more being used. To being trapped in the wraith’s grip as Reyes did what he pleased.

After twenty minutes of sweet torture, Jesse’s cock begun to leak. Gabriel’s tongue pulled out of Jesse and circled around his cock tightly, enough to keep his orgasm at bay.

“Fuck!” Jesse cried, trying to pull his arms free, but it was no use. He witnessed Gabriel taking his cock in his mouth and sucked with his tongue still putting pressure. The feeling was like nothing Jesse has ever felt. Part of him believed this was some fucked up dream. Some dark fantasy he never knew he had. It made sense Gabriel was the one involved as Jesse would not trust anyone else with something like this. With someone dancing between the line of life and death.

When the grip loosened around Jesse’s cock, and the heat around him increased, Jesse could do nothing but release another scream as he came inside Gabriel’s mouth. Once Gabriel sucked him dry, he released Jesse, allowing him to stretch as the bastard’s tongue licked from one end of his wide smile to the other.

“For someone who’s never done this before,” Jesse panted, “you’re damn good at it.”

“Like I said, it’s weird,” Gabriel said, sounding and looking like new. He tore Jesse apart without breaking a sweat. Something hovering over Gabriel’s shoulder caught Jesse’s attention. He swallowed and couldn’t look away from the black tentacle that obviously belonged to Gabriel. “I can seem to control it. It’s like I woke up this side of me, literally.” Another tentacle appeared over his other shoulder, this one Gabriel acknowledged as he watched it swaying gently in the air.

Jesse crawled back with weak legs, one foot slipping on the dark blue sheets.

“Second thoughts?” Gabriel asked, moving closer to Jesse. And though he was teasing, he was also asking for permission to continue.

McCree grinned as a drop of sweat rolled down his temple. “Just getting comfortable.”

Gabriel’s voice changed into something more venomous. A hiss and an order when he said, “Let me help.”

Gabriel straightened as he remained on his knees. Both inky tentacles wrapped around Jesse’s ankles and pulled them over Gabriel’s shoulders. The room began to spin as Jesse tried to find something to hold on to. He was still coming down from the high and it was too soon to have Gabriel’s new tongue entering his hole. Two of his hands were holding McCree’s hips while the others went down and up his stomach until they stopped at McCree’s nipples where they began to pinch and twist.

McCree wiggled, that small part of him wanting to be free as it felt like too much stimulation. He stiffed and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets when something hot and hard hit his lower back. He moved against it, wanting a better feel of it. Gabriel’s moan told him exactly what he needed to confirm that it was in fact Reyes’ cock, which was bigger and textured differently. Some pre stuck to Jesse’s back when he curved and gasped at Gabriel’s playful tongue.

In a rush that almost knocked the air out of his lunch, Jesse was facing the bed again and Gabriel was using his four hands, and tentacles, to set him on his hands and knees.

“You okay?” Gabriel asked, caressing Jesse’s back.

“Fine,” Jesse mumbled.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

McCree only nodded and was able to sit on his heels and turn to the side to give Gabriel a deep kiss that assured Jesse was ready for him to wreck him. Jesse moans in the kiss when those sneaky tentacles circled his slicked hole. One slid right in, and Jesse could barely think straight as Gabriel’s tongue also entered his mouth.

McCree fell forward, hands planted firmly on the bed as he gripped on the sheets. The second tentacle joined in and together began to circle and open Jesse up. Gabriel’s tongue made its presence felt as it slicked him up some more and moved in waves inside of Jesse.

“Fuck, Gabriel!” Jesse lowered his head, pressing his eyes shut and trying not to come again. He could feel something in his gut, and he was not sure if that was just an orgasm coming, or Gabriel’s tentacles. He had lost count of how many inches they’ve gone in.

All three intruders slipped out, leaving Jesse gaping and empty. Gabriel laughed darkly as something blunt fell on top of Jesse’s tailbone. “Last chance.”

“Wait,” Jesse said, breathing heavily. “I wanna see it.”

“Then turn around, mi cielo,” Gabriel said and Jesse almost twirled. He sat back and looked down at Gabriel’s member. His mouth hung open and his own cock twitched. Gabriel’s cock had grown in size and girth, it was darker but the head was as red as his eyes. His piercings were still there, but it was like they’ve created rings under the skin, causing ridges down the shaft. “Still want me?” The question came with a tease of Gabriel’s cock brushing Jesse’s rim, but the tone rumbled with doubt.

“Always,” Jesse confirmed, smiling.

Gabriel straightened, recovering the confidence he had since they came to bed. His tentacles stretched and bound Jesse’s wrists above his head. Two of his hands held on to Jesse’s hips while the others locked around his ankles. Two more tentacles appeared but they just hovered over McCree like a threat. Jesse couldn’t keep his eyes off them, a nice distraction while Gabriel’s new cock entered his body. There was a burning that he only loved when it happened between them. He would never let anyone else be near when he’s this vulnerable. When he was figuring out what he liked and didn't. No one had gotten the pleasure to see Jesse weep this way. To see him squirming pathetically, trying to get free even when his cock is leaking in excitement.

Each lump in Gabriel’s cock stretched him more and more until Reyes’ heavy ball sack hit his ass. McCree bit his tongue as he began to see constellations in the back of his head. He knew he wouldn't last long, neither quiet nor without coming.

“Don’t hold it in, chiquito,” Gabriel ordered sweetly as one of his free tentacles wrapped around McCree’s swollen cock. “I want to see and hear you come apart  _ because _ of me.” The other tentacle reached McCree’s mouth, brushing his lips to ask for entrance. McCree gasped when his cock was squeezed at the same time Gabriel canned his hips. The black thread entered into his mouth and sat on his tongue as Jesse closed his lips around it. Unable to hold back, McCree sucked and found a weird taste. It was a bit slimy and leathery, hard to describe and really get a feel of when Gabriel rammed against him.

McCree’s back was curved up and Gabriel pulled him closer to thrust deep in him. McCree moaned around the tentacle as it became more familiar. The other one was busy tugging and sliding over his cock and even balls, tightening the grip when Gabriel felt he was close.

“Please,” McCree cried around the slick worm before it fell out of his mouth and took over his balls.

“Almost done,” Gabriel whispered and Jesse wondered if he was truly feeling anything or if it was more for Jesse. He looked too stoic and well put together to be close.

Jesse yelped when he was lifted and Gabriel wrapped all of his arms around him. The tentacles around McCree’s wrist brought them down behind Gabriel’s neck, completing the embrace. The pressure around Jesse’s cock fastened as well as Gabriel’s fucking.

“Almost…” Gabriel panted.

“Yes, Gabe!” Jesse screamed, tightening everything around Gabriel, his walls, his arms and his legs. “Fuck, yes!”

“Feeling good?” Gabriel asked against his ear.

“Fuckin’ wonderful!” Jesse was out of breath and too dizzy to say more, but he managed to hold on, thankful for all of Gabriel’s new limbs that kept him up.

Gabriel growled like nothing Jesse has heard. It was possessive and vengeful, going raspy near the end and more noticeable when he said Jesse’s name. His eyes squinted and glowed brighter as well as bigger before he pushed forward until Jesse was laying down. He bit Jesse’s neck and sucked as his hips moved faster. He was a mad wolf in a rut making Jesse his. McCree was useless, he let him take what he wanted while he enjoyed the ride as he could.

His neck started to ache and when Gabriel kissed him, damn, his own blood had never tasted sweeter. One of his claws grasped down Jesse’s side, leaving behind delicious burning marks that made Jesse bite down on Gabriel’s lip. His left side soon matched his right with marks coming from under his armpit. He felt the sharp points of another pair going down his chest and soon the burning appeared there too. McCree lost it when the claws brushed over his shivering pelvis.

“Gabriel!” McCree moaned as he came. His spent coming out in bursts, tainting their stomach and tentacles.

Gabriel released a loud and long moan and McCree felt him coming inside. He could feel it more than usual as the load was bigger. Jesse used the bit of energy he had left to wrap his legs around Gabriel as the commander thrusted in him one more time, making sure his lover was filled correctly.

Jesse blinked a few times softly. The tentacles and extra pair of arms began to fade into smoke as Gabriel seemed to be losing control of it. His body slumped over Jesse until he couldn’t stand any longer, completely flopping on top of him, pulling a groan out of McCree.

“Does it hurt?” Gabriel asked and Jesse could finally see those cracks he had been hiding to keep the wraith in control.

“I’m good,” Jesse assured, brushing Gabriel’s curls. The cuts didn’t hurt badly; only love markings, he told himself. Whatever they had to deal with, they would do it in the morning. For the time being, Jesse was glad to sleep under the crushing weight of a fully warm and solid Gabriel, no matter how mind blowing the sex had been. Besides, there was a small voice in his head that said wouldn’t be the last time.


End file.
